Sunset Frost
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Angol Mois is going to be married off to a keronian to make super babies. The suitor will be found through keron's favorite method, choosing a victor through reality T.V. Unable to see the one he loves married to someone else, Kululu enters himself as a c
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own sgt. frog.**

**So coming out with a new story, I outlined it so hopefully I'll come out with it quicker. Some solid Kulumois here. There are three arcs in total. We're on arc one.**

* * *

He just packed his bags, and hopped aboard the space train, only uttering a bye as explanation.

They didn't know anything about where Kululu was going.

"He just said he'd be on vacation for a couple of months! He completely forgot about the invasion! I tried not to let him go, but he just wouldn't listen." Keroro frowned

"This is going to be awful! We won't have any intelligence officer for months!" Giroro pointed out.

"I know!" Keroro agreed, "How are we going to deal with this? Especially with headquarters all up and antsy about the invasion."

"You do know that letter didn't have much to do with the invasion? Right, Keroro?" Giroro asked

"Of course it had to do with the invasion! What else could it have been about?"

"Well, I read it aloud. It's not my fault you weren't listening." Giroro shrugged.

Keroro gave another frown.

"Anyway, heard anything about why Kululu left?"

"No."

"Was he acting any differently? Did he say anything to you?"

Giroro thought for a moment.

"He was acting a bit differently. He kept checking our mail in the base, like he was waiting for something. And one day when I was checking our mail, I saw a letter addressed to him. Well, being not a jerk like him, I took the letter to him. He ripped it out of my hands and opened it, reading it. "Ah, so it finally arrived." He said, putting the letter on his desk. He then shooed me out of the room, making me leave. So maybe that letter he was waiting for has something to do with it?" Giroro suggested.

"Maybe he has a dying family member?" Keroro suggested. He thought again. "I know what to do!" He quickly took out a bubble pipe and detective hat. "I'm going to find out where he went! Even if I have to ask everyone."

"Count me out. I care that we've lost an intelligence officer, but I don't care enough to do anything about it."

"You probably have more Natsumi-dono related things to do anyway. Like stare at her. For hours." Keroro decided.

"Hey! I don't do that!" Giroro denied

"I don't know how you can keep your attention on one thing for that long." Keroro sighed

"Are you going to talk all day or are you going to leave?" Giroro asked.

"I'll leave I guess. Got to find out why Kululu left after all. Geez, is this going to be hard to invade without him." Keroro walked off with his pipe, still curious.

The Nishizawa mansion was the first place he checked. Only Tamama had seen Kululu leave.

"Any of you know why Kululu left?" Keroro asked

"No. And why should I care. I didn't even know he did leave." Momoka shrugged and left, disinterested.

"Maybe…Maybe….He's one of the contestants in that new reality T.V show!" Tamama grasped at delusional straws.

"No way, Private. Stop deluding yourself." Keroro responded.

"Aw…But wouldn't it be great if he was?" Tamama asked

"You're the only one who thinks that." Keroro laughed.

Feeling there was no useful information at the Nishizawa mansion, he left for Dororo's house.

"So…Kululu left for a couple of months with no real notice." Keroro started his conversation, "Have any clue why?" He asked. Dororo shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I do not. I was going to wish him luck on his journey, but he forgot all about me and slammed the door in my face." Dororo answered, "Maybe he's on some sort of self-discovery journey?"

"Or he's training to be a ninja!" Koyuki suggested. Keroro highly doubted either.

"I'll ask Saburo next. He's sure to know something." Getting to Saburo's house, he knocked on the door, explaining the situation.

"He didn't tell me anything. I hadn't even noticed he was gone. He hasn't really been in much of a talking mood most of the week." Saburo admitted. Scratching his chin, Keroro took down the notes and left.

"Kululu mysteriously vanished on a long vacation! Know any information on it? Did he tell you anything? Has he been acting very weird?" Keroro asked Natsumi and Fuyuki.

"Maybe he's doing something alien!" Fuyuki derped out thinking something that he was obviously doing, since Kululu was in fact an alien. He was just hoping for something cool.

"He left? Good riddance." Natsumi answered, "One less of you frogs is for the better." She flipped a pancake at the stove.

"Has he done anything unusual in the last week?" Keroro asked

Natsumi stopped for a moment.

"Yes, actually. He talked to me and held an actual conversation with me as if he was interested in my interests. Asked me about reality T.V and stuff like that. It was weird. He made me list out all the reality T.V shows I watched and then he used are T.V to tape them and took the VCR's down to his lab. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah…That is weird…." Keroro agreed, writing it down. He only had one person left for information.

"Moa-dono!" He saw her walking around in the hallway, "Do you know anything about Kululu leaving for vacation?"

Angol Mois shook her head. "I was hoping you knew something about it, Uncle. It surprised me greatly when he told me he was leaving and said good-bye."

"What did he tell you?" Keroro asked

"Just to have a plate of curry ready when he got home. He really loves his curry." Angol Mois answered.

Keroro wrote the information.

"All right. Time to check with Giroro on my findings!" He rushed off to see his friend. "Only one logical explanation can be used after all this explanation…..Kululu, is getting a sex change!"

Giroro bopped him on the head.

"You idiot. That's the stupidest idea you could think of. How does the information point to that?" Giroro asked

Keroro was silent.

It didn't.

And so the platoon was no sooner to finding out why Kululu had left to him coming back.

* * *

**How was it? I bet all of you can guess where he is especially since description. Please review. **


	2. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So yeah, this chapter is really, really boring. If you want to skip it and get the gist and the point of this chapter. Skip to the end. Someday I might revise this. I might.**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Kululu, is something wrong?" Angol Mois asked as he was spacing out.

Kululu was swept back to the harsh world of reality.

"No.." He answered. He didn't want to admit he had been trapped in her sparkly eyes. He had just been staring at them, wondering how something could be so sparkly.

"All, right." Angol Mois smiled and continued pouring him his tea, "Do you want any sugar or milk in this?" She asked

"Nah, I'm fine. Ku, ku, ku. Unless you have some curry for the tea." He added

"Sorry, no." She shook her head smiling. Kululu sighed in disappointment and took the small tea cup. Pressing it up against his lips, he took a sip.

Angol Mois waited for feedback.

"It sucks." Kululu lied, being a jerk. Honestly, he rather liked her tea, there was just something compelling about drinking something that someone wasted their time and energy on.

"I'm sorry…" Angol Mois apologized, she looked sad at the answer. Kululu bit his lip. Out of everyone he knew, only she could get this weird response of guilt bubbly up in his stomach.

"Although…Ku…It's not the worst tea I've drunk." He answered, not wanting her to cry on him.

"Really?" Angol Mois asked, her eyes sparkled and Kululu used an arm to shield himself from the light. "I'll try to make it someday to be the best tea you've had." She made a goal for herself.

"MOA-DONO!" A scream was heard from above the lab. Kululu frowned. Keroro, again. Angol Mois always went off running to help her beloved Uncle.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Angol Mois apologized, "You could say, someone needs help?" She smiled to herself took the tea kettle and left.

Kululu was left all alone.

_Why does she always have to leave when he calls? _Kululu wondered. He didn't know why he was so annoyed. He just was.

Taking a sip of his tea, he went back to work, trying not to think about it.

Eventually, when he was half way done with his work, Angol Mois came down again.

"Sorry, Kululu. I know I like said that I was going to work on some documents today, but Uncle's been like assigned to clean up a big mess. And I can't leave him alone to that duty now, can I?" She asked Kululu.

"Yes, you can." Kululu answered, "It's easy, just kick back your feet, be lazy and say no. Ku, ku, ku. I say it all the time."

"I can't just do that! Not when Uncle needs me!" Angol Mois responded

"Do your work first." Kululu ordered

"But…"

"So you're going to make more work for me so you can help someone else? I didn't know you were so cruel hearted." Kululu pointed out, "But all right, go and leave, make trouble for me. Ku, ku, ku." He manipulated, knowing she couldn't just leave.

"Fine…I'll write my document first, then go and help Uncle." The manipulation seemed to work and she sat down in her chair to type.

Kululu slacked off a bit to watch her. He didn't know why. Lately he had been looking at and staring at the girl more than she had to him. Kululu was thankful of this though.

He watched her type, her long fingers going across the keyboard at a fast pace, her eyes stuck on the screen, checking for spelling mistakes. She was determined to finish it.

Kululu rested his head on his hands, feeling he had earned himself a break, just absent-mindedly looking up and down Mois's features, his fascination mostly transfixed with her eyes. He wondered how someone could possibly emit that many sparkles. It just couldn't be healthy.

"I'm done." Angol Mois smiled and printed the document, "Can I go help Uncle, now?" She asked.

"Well, you are done…"

"Thanks!" Angol Mois smiled and zoomed off to help Keroro, before Kululu had finished.

"But there are other things you could be doing…Never mind." Kululu finished, seeing her gone. He sighed and went back to work.

His mind seemed pinned though to his interest in Angol Mois.

A couple times he wondered why he had it and what it meant, but he tried not to think too hard about it. It was probably a scientific fascination.

Typing away he couldn't keep his thoughts focused on his work and instead they drifted off to Moa. Anything about her, how annoying it was her helping the captain, how annoying her sparkles were, how she worked, how she would look in a maid outfit…things like that.

It eventually became too much for Kululu to bear and he decided he needed another break.

"Some curry should help. Curry always helps." He realized. Going to his refrigerator he got the ingredients necessary to make curry.

A vital vegetable was missing though. He decided to raid the Hinata's fridge for it.

"Ku, ku, ku…They'll never notice at this hour." He answered, checking the clock. He quickly pressed a button to head up to the living room.

To his surprise he saw Angol Mois conked out on the couch, still cleaning Keroro's messes. She held a broom close in her hands.

"Geez, what a moron. Falling asleep while cleaning." Kululu remarked. He decided sleeping with a broom in one's arms couldn't be anywhere near comfortable, and he walked forward to take it out of her hands.

Wrestling it out was hard, but he finally managed to do so.

"I'm sorry….For leaving work early…Kululu…" She whispered in her sleep, rolling to face Kululu.

Kululu gulped.

"It's all right, I guess." He answered her sleeping body. It was always all right when it was her. He moved his hand forward to move a strand of hair off her face.

His hand lingered there, for a couple seconds longer than it should.

Feeling her nice warm skin, he became caught up in resting his hand on her cheek, and gave it a small stroke.

"Uncle…" Angol Mois whispered lovingly in her sleep.

Kululu took his hand off.

The pain in his chest was unmistakable when she whispered someone else's name while he had been caressing her.

Suddenly all his feelings, throughout the years on Pekopon began to make sense. The pain when seeing her, the watching her, the thoughts about her, the unable to be mean to her.

He was in love with her.

He was in love with Angol Mois.

* * *

**So yeah, not my best work at all. The gist of this chapter is Kululu's in love with Angol Mois and he realizes that. I was trying to write something along the fluffy one-shot line, but because it was only focusing on one character's feelings I derped out. If I get enough fluffy one-shot ideas to revise it and make this realization better. I will.**

**Please give me ideas! **


	3. Premise

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Yay three chapters all in one day!**

* * *

Kululu walked into the meeting room later than he really should have. He preferred the term fashionably late, especially when he had a lot on his mind.

Love. And for Angol Mois.

He didn't like this at all.

"Kululu! You're two hours late!" Keroro scolded

"So what if I am?" Kululu sat back in his chair. "What's this emergency meeting about anyway?"

"We've gotten a letter from Headquarters. And you know they never send nice letters to tell us we're doing a good job." Keroro answered fearfully. He waved the letter in the air.

"Well, what does it say?" Tamama asked

"I don't know. I've been too scared to open it." Keroro admitted. He was still a bit traumatized from when there had been a mistake and Tamama had become platoon leader.

"Give it here." Giroro yanked it out of his hand and opened the letter, reading it out loud he read, "Sergeant Keroro, this letter has been sent to you, care taker of Angol Mois, concerning her future, Keron has decided to marry her off to a keronian in hope to make a super soldier in the next generation. We shall be marrying your Angol off soon." Giroro paused.

"Yahoo! Wait…Are they making the sergeant and that woman marry?" Tamama asked.

"Wait…What are they going to do?" Angol Mois began processing the new information.

"In honor of keron's love for entertainment, we have decided to find her suitor through a set of trials. In other words, reality T.V. many keronians have already submitted their names and the thirty contestants are already being chosen." Giroro paused again, "We just wanted to let you know this and we ask you to prepare your Angol for marriage. Sincerely, HQ. P.S. How's that pekopon invasion coming along?" Giroro finished once and for all.

"So it was about the invasion!" Keroro only heard the last part and felt proud he had guessed right.

"They're marrying Moa off as an excuse to get a new T.V program?" Kululu asked getting the gist of the letter.

"No….No! This isn't good at all!" Angol Mois frowned, holding her head, "I want to marry Uncle! Not some stranger."

"Too bad for you woman." Tamama laughed

"Wait…What about me?" Keroro asked confused.

"I am very sorry for your loss." Dororo apologized.

"When did you get here?" Keroro asked.

Dororo sobbed.

"This isn't like fair at all. I don't want this." Angol Mois seemed still in shock of the news. Before anyone could say anything else, she stood up, and bolted away, a streak of tears going down her face.

Keroro, cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So…Anyone got any invasion plans?" He didn't really know what else to say.

Kululu was already gone.

"Where'd Kululu go?" Keroro asked. Nobody seemed to know.

"You okay?" Kululu asked Angol Mois walking over to her as she slumped against a wall.

Angol Mois shook her head.

"I don't want to marry a complete stranger…" She admitted

"Ku, ku, ku… Yeah, I'm sure no one would." He answered, "Look, I'm sure today must suck for you, and I guess I understand having a bad day. I mean, yesterday night I had a pretty bad surprise myself, but I'm sure things will work out for you."

Angol Mois cried some more and looked over to Kululu.

"They won't…Kululu…You're a genius….Can't you do something and please help me?" She asked looking at him with her sad eyes.

"I can't." Kululu answered. But that was a lie. He already had a plan. His problem of being in love seemed trivial compared to this.

Because deep inside him he realized when she looked at him he would do anything for her. He hadn't just developed a crush overnight. He had fallen hard. And this problem wasn't just going to disappear. He just had to learn to live with it.

After awkwardly leaving her he went to his lab to work on the problem. A quick hack later he was in Keron's computers.

Finding the files of the contestants names who had been chosen he quickly typed in a name of his own. Kululu. Entering himself as one of the thirty contestants, he covered his tracks, leaving the files.

Now, he just had to wait until a letter came for him, telling him where to meet for the show.

One step had been done. He just had to win this thing now.

It only took a week for his letter to come in, congratulating him for getting in and telling him where he had to meet up.

He now had to do the second part of his plan. He needed to get out of his platoon for a couple months without them being suspicious.

"Hey, captain!" Kululu called, "I'm going on a couple month long vacation!" Kululu told him.

"What? But…" Keroro tried to speak up

"Bye." Kululu waved. Leaving his captain in the dust, he grabbed his already packed bags.

Before stepping onto his spaceship though, he remembered Angol Mois, who was still probably sad.

He found her cleaning some dishes.

"Don't worry about the whole reality T.V. show thing." Kululu told her, "I'm sure something will happen and things will work out." Kululu told her, "On my vacation I might tune in and see if there are any idiots there. It won't take much of my time so I'll vote on one of the better ones if it's one of those voting sorts of shows."

"Vacation? You're going on vacation?" Angol Mois asked

"Yeah. Ku, ku, ku. When I get home I expect a plate of warm curry in your hands." Kululu tried to keep up his usual jerk coolness, "I have to go now, but don't worry about the show. I'm sure someone decent will be there." Kululu told her, "Bye!" He then darted off into his spaceship, blasting off.

"Bye." Angol Mois waved, seeing the last of him.

She didn't know where he actually was going.

* * *

**So in a slightly less related note, I mapped out all the Happy end chapters so I should update that soon. I just want this story to get somewhere interesting first. Glad the plot's here! **


	4. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog. **

**This is the first challenge. Thirty contestants only twenty will make it through.**

* * *

Kululu left his train, holding his bags. Taking out his map he looked on it to see where the gathering place was.

It was a skyscraper in the city. Kululu easy hoped aboard a hovercraft taxi and made it to the lobby of the skyscraper with time to spare.

He sat down looking around to see which other keronians were there. Tons of keronians of all sorts of colors, making Kululu's head spin and reminding him of when he was sent off to pekopon.

"Anyone sitting here?" A keronian who resembled Keroro with glasses, but had a pulsing angry mark insignia asked

"Yes. And it's not you!" Kululu answered. The keronian gave an angry expression.

"When the host arrives and the show starts you'll be the first to lose thanks to everyone hating you if you have that jerk attitude!" The keronian told him

"Nah. You'll be the first to lose. You look like an idiot. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu insulted. The keronian growled and went to look for a different seat.

Some of the other keronians had seen the display and seemed to be making mental notes of both of their competition's character.

"Sorry, I'm late guys! We should be rolling soon enough." A fancy looking keronian who had a blue hat a microphone insignia, and peach skin with T.V. antennas slid down the railing to the lobby. "I am your host. Hostustu. Hosting for reality T.V shows has been passed down my family for generations." He stuck out his chest, proud.

Some background keronians had cameras.

"All right. Before the first challenge, we'd like you all to introduce yourself and tell us your job." Hostustu told them. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will! Because I'm going to beat all of you and become God!" A keronian wearing a long haired wig who was a disgusting color of brown-ish green stood up. "I'm Kamimi! And I work at the paper making factory. You losers have no idea how great paper is."

Kululu sized up Kamimi. He didn't look that smart, meaning he'd be no competition.

"My name is Ebibi. I catch shrimp for a living." A red hatted, orange skinned keronian told them.

Kululu decided this one wasn't too tough either.

"…Name's Kuroro. I'm a Master sergeant in the Keron Military." This black keronian wore a dog collar with spikes.

_This one looks a bit tougher…He's in the military._

"Buroro's the name. I'm a gangster." A keronian with a jacket introduced

"I'm Akaka. I'm a corporal." A red keronian with a flame insignia pointed to himself.

Kululu decided both looked tough.

"I work in the manga making business. Name's Majojo!" A cute looking keronian decked out in magical girl gear smiled.

_That one seems like nothing._

"I'm Sutoto….I-I'm a jewelry maker…." A small black keronian shivered.

"I'm a miner. I AM RAKOKO!" A muscular keronian yelled.

_Neither of them look tough._

"Sushishi. I work as a sushi chef."

"Derpopo. I'm a plumber!"

"Bakaka. I'm a newspaper editor." The keronian who had spoken to Kululu smiled.

Kululu smiled. They were all going down.

"Tatsutsu. I'm a school teacher."

"Bokeke. I work with the aquarium."

"Majeje. I research magic."

Kululu smiled at the last one. Fuyuki would like him.

"My name's Ichichi. I'm a retired war veteran." A one legged, one eyed, peg legged keronian chewed on a straw.

_If I can make fun of Giroro everyday I can totally beat this guy. _

"Yumeme. Therapist." A dreamy keronian told them.

"I'm Nikiki. A novelist." A keronian hugging a book explained

"We're Bobobo-"

"And Fredodo!"

"We're bystanders!" Two grey generic looking keronians called. Kululu anime sweat dropped. What kind of job was bystander?

"I'm Lemomo. I work at a host club." A sparkling yellow keronian smiled

"I work in costume design! I'm Suwiwi!" A young keronian with bunny ears smiled

"I work as a real time superhero! I am PAWAWA!" A keronian with a helmet posed

"I'm a private. I'm Rukiki."

"My name's Tochichi. Currently unemployed."

"Jabobo. CEO of Naica. The telephone company." A keronian with a formal suit bowed.

Kululu thought this one looked a bit less stupid.

"My name's Mirara. I work in the military as a lieutenant colonel." A blue keronian with an eye insignia smiled, "Pleasure to meet all you viewers."

Kululu took a mental note of him. A lieutenant colonel was pretty high after all.

"I'm Zoruru. Lance corporal. Do not forget me!"

Kululu forgot anyone was there.

The last keronian besides Kululu walked up. Kululu recognized him from magazine covers, seeing him decked in gloves, boots and a kingly crown.

"You may know that I am Kinunu. Prince of this planet." The kingly figure smiled, "I'm here to win this thing."

_No you're not. _Kululu glared at him.

Finally, it was Kululu's turn.

"Ku, ku, ku. Sergeant Major Kululu. Of the Keroro platoon sent to conquer Pekopon." He smiled as there were ohs. Keron didn't know how bad they were failing at the invasion, so he could use his leverage as an 'amazing' invader to win points.

The host cleared his throat.

"All right. Since introductions are over, I'm going to introduce you to the first challenge. It's a mission your room key, like this one." The host pulled out a room key as an example, "There are twenty of them hidden in this building. If you do not find one in the hour you are going home." He explained, "Anything goes! Even stealing! On your mark….Get set go!" Keronians darted off in every direction.

Kululu stood there wondering about the best approach to find the room key. Taking some parts out of his bag, he quickly whipped up a key detector.

"Ku, ku, ku…Now I just have to follow this! Easy as a bite of curry." Kululu followed his detector and easy found the key under a couch on the 22nd story. "Done." He smiled

"So…I see you have a key." Kuroro, the black keronian with a key hole insignia stared at him.

"Yeah and you don't! Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu laughed at the keronian who he felt had appeared out of nowhere.

Kuroro was not amused, and punched Kululu in the face.

"I'll be taking this." He took the key from Kululu's hands.

Kululu felt darkness.

When Kululu awoke some time had passed.

"Crap! How long was I out?" He checked the time and it had been 40 minutes. "Dammit." Kululu cursed, hitting the wall.

Kuroro, while Kululu had been asleep, seemed to have broken his machine. Kululu's parts were back on the first story, so he couldn't possibly make another one. If he went to the first floor, he wouldn't have time to get to the other floors.

Kululu swore again and began his search. But no keys seemed to be anywhere. He kept swearing over and over again.

"5 minutes left!" Hostustu's voice echoed. That's when Kululu's genius mind realized where the key was.

_"I'm going to introduce you to the first challenge. It's a mission your room key, like this one." _

Kululu had no time for the stairs and just used his body to tumble down them. It was painful but it saved more time.

Finding Hostustu with the microphone he went up to him.

"Give me the room key." He told him.

"Hey, hey there. You aren't going to win any points with that attitude." The host laughed.

Kululu made a machine that grabbed it out of his hands.

"I win." He said to himself. He kept the key close as the time dinged ending the challenge.

Everyone got back to the lobby, some with sadder expressions than others.

To Kululu's satisfaction, Bakaka seemed to not have a key, the keronian who had wanted the seat.

"I see twenty of you with keys! And ten without." The host smiled, "And someone actually managed to get the key out of the piranha cage. Good job!"

Mirara smiled proudly to himself.

_There was a piranha cage? I thought this challenge was relatively normal. _

"You may have found your key or stolen it from someone who no longer has a key, but either way I shall name the ten who are now going home. Please step up front if your name is called so I can play sad music. Sushishi, Ebibi, Tochichi, Pawowo, Jabubu, Kamimi, Rukiki, Bakaka, Bokeke, Tatsutsu, please all come to the front." The host explained.

"No! I wanted to be God!" Kamimi yelled, obsessed.

All ten got to the front and began leaving with the sad music playing. Kululu laughed at Bakaka.

"Now, your first day is complete. Please find the room that matches your room key." The host explained.

Kululu smiled. He had completed the first challenge.

"Thanks for getting me that key. It was much easier to do nothing than search." Kinunu whispered to Kuroro.

"No problem. I stole an extra key off some yellow dweeb." Kuroro answered, "A prince shouldn't really search for such things."

"You're definitely right." Kinunu answered.

Kululu decided to take those two out first.

He headed to his room to plan.

* * *

**Yeah. You really don't have to pay attention to characters quite yet. Only a couple are important at the moment. Next chapter I'll have a list of all those in the competition if you need names.**

**I'm thinking of uploading what all of them look like to my devianart too.**

**Side note that Kamimi was the one my sister created.**

**Oh, and I'd like to ask, I'm going to be focusing on one story for a little while and I'd like to know if you want me to focus on this, Happy end, or Insanity at a loss. Please vote.**


	5. Teams acquired

**Disclaimer: I'm not Mine Yoshizaki. I don't own anything.**

**Here's the next chapter. I uploaded all the characters pictures to my devianart by the way if visual aid will help the story. My devianart name is Sunriseoflove.**

* * *

"Room 24." The sign read that the key Kululu had matched up with, he turned the key just as the blue keronian, Mirara stormed out of his own room.

"I can't believe you have to share rooms." He growled, "And I just happened to get some creep!"

"Come back!" A peach colored keronian with a book insignia yelled, his ear flaps resembled pages of a book, "I haven't gotten your blood type, favorite food, and all of your traumatic memories written down!" The keronian known as Nikiki yelled after him.

_Two-person rooms, huh? I probably got some dork as the person sharing with me. Ku, ku, ku. Maybe I can get them kicked out soon. _Kululu opened the door to his room, to see a room sparkling with cleanness.

"Hello!" A pitch black keronian with rain boots greeted, "I cleaned the room for you. I hope you don't mind." The keronian seemed a lot more optimistic than when Kululu had first seen him. "You're name's….Kululu, right?"

Kululu sized up the small looking keronian. He seemed to look weak and scrawny. "Yep. Ku, ku, ku. Pity I couldn't remember your name. Must not have made a lasting impression."

The black keronians smile faltered and he went back to shivering, just like when Kululu had first met him.

"S-sutoto…" He squeaked, "M-my name's Sutoto…."

Kululu couldn't believe what a dork his new roommate was. He must have been making a show for the cameras that were obviously in the room.

"Trying to win crowd favor, huh? Ku, ku, ku. Smart move, very manipulative. I can admire that." Kululu decided.

"W-what?" Sutoto looked shocked, "No! I j-just wanted to make friends!"

"Well, I'm sure the wall would be happy to make friends with you. Me on the other hand, not so much. Ku, ku, ku. I don't form attachments with people." Kululu lied

Sutoto looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I won't try to bother you."

"Don't try. Do. I need to do some important work tonight, so just stay on your side of the room, not talking to me, while I stay on mine." Kululu ordered, "Agreed?"

"…Agreed…" Sutoto answered.

Kululu decided not to shake his hand. From the blackness of the keronian it seemed like soot would get all over him.

He turned away and set up a table to work on some inventions that might be helpful.

Sutoto slept.

Eventually morning came and Kululu was forced to leave and head to the cafeteria for breakfast. Hostustu sat in an elaborate upside-down throne at the front of the room.

Kululu sat somewhere where he was sure no one else was sitting.

"How's Zeroro doing?" Zoruru asked, next to him.

"Woah! Where'd you come from? How'd you get here?" Kululu asked, surprised to see someone from the Garuru platoon.

"I've been here the whole time." Zoruru glared.

"Zabawhatsyourface, what are you doing here?" Kululu was curious.

"My name's Zoruru. And I'm here for the cameras obviously." Zoruru explained, "If I can get on T.V. with everyone knowing my name, Zeroro is sure to remember me."

"Fat chance." Kululu laughed, "This channel doesn't broadcast to Pekopon. Ku, ku, ku. Sucks to be you." Kululu laughed. Zoruru just looked sadly at his porridge as his plans and dreams were ruined.

He then realized he didn't know how to eat. The porridge made him sadder.

"Hey, y'all. Sleep well?" Hostustu asked with his microphone, "Today, I will split you into teams of five. How this works is you will complete the challenge and the team that comes in last place will have to choose amongst themselves who to vote off. Popularity does matter." Hostustu told them. "I'll start by listing the members of team 1. Akaka, Majeje, Bobobo, Ichichi, Zoruru. Please go to your table."

Zoruru got up and left to go to his team.

"Team 2 Dudodo, Majojo, Derpopo, Rakuku, Suwiwi." Hostustu listed out. Kululu saw a couple of the keronians get up and move.

"Team 3. Yumeme, Nikiki, Buroro, Kuroro, Kinunu." Kululu noticed the black keronian with the collar go and sit next to the Prince. He wanted them to lose first.

"Team 4. Kululu, Lemomo, Fredodo, Mirara, and Sutoto." Hostustu finished. Kululu looked around to see who his teammates were, the ones he would have to probably drag through this competition for the first part.

The yellow lemon like keronian sat down next to Sutoto. "Hey, baby. If you were a lady I'd totally rock you hard."

"P-please stop flirting with me." Sutoto responded

Kululu was annoyed by both of them, especially that weak Sutoto was on his team.

"So sadly I see that I didn't get many strong men in my group." Mirara decided, "This is going to be tough."

Kululu noted that he looked a bit stronger.

"Bobobo!" Fredodo yelled, "It's awful that we're separated!"

The identical looking keronian yelled back to him. "I know!"

Kululu sighed. He didn't have many helpful keronians at all.

"Now that you're teams are here it's time I told you about your challenge." A video T.V popped out of the floor.

"At the top of this skyscraper is a teleporter that teleports you to one of four locations. At the location there will be an animal hiding in the location. You and your team must trap the animal without killing it and bring it back here. The last two teams to arrive will be the losers and have a member eliminated." Hostustu told them. "All team members must make it to the teleporter."

"How do we get to the top of the skyscraper?" A keronian by the name of Dudodo asked

"Climb it. The challenge will begin….Now!" Hostustu blew a whistle.

Sutoto jumped down and hid under the table.

Mirara dragged him out.

Kululu noted that the team with the keronian Prince had already dispatched.

"All right team. I know I can make it to the top of this tower because of my basic military training, but how are all of you going to make it?" Mirara asked

"Maybe if you kick me up I'll fly?" Fredodo suggested

"I could always give you a kick. If you know what I mean." Lemomo winked

"I…I won't be able to make it up…I'm sorry I'm so weak…" Sutoto apologized.

"You're all idiots. I got this." Kululu took out a device in his backpack, it was an odd raygun. "And Kululu wins the first challenge for his team. Pochito." He clicked the raygun and hit all of his teammates. "This will make you float for an hour. Just float up there."

"Well, your jerk personality isn't very helpful, but that device does save a lot of time." Mirara admitted.

Sutoto didn't know how to stop floating.

"Look at me guys I'm walking on the ceiling!" Fredodo remarked

Kululu grabbed Sutoto and Fredodo, leashed them and dragged them to the teleporter having Mirara and Lemomo follow after.

"T-that thing looks scary…Do you think it has any germs?" Sutoto asked.

"Probably. Doesn't matter though. You're coming anyway." Kululu just walked through the teleporter pulling the rope to make Fredodo and Sutoto follow.

He and the rest of the team teleported.

Kululu found himself and his team in a cavern underground.

"It's so dark!" Lemomo remarked

"I got this…Again." Kululu turned on his flashlight eyes, "What would you do without me? Ku, ku, ku."

"So now we need to find the animal." Mirara decided

"It could be anywhere! Let's lure it with my good-looks." Lemomo decided

"Or we could actually look for it." Mirara suggested. "Let's split up."

"It will be much more helpful if the rest of you aren't dragging me down. I agree." Kululu responded, "Ku, ku, ku." He went off deeper into the cave to search.

Sutoto seemed to be having problems with all the dirt.

"So much…Uncleanness!" Sutoto wasn't being very helpful in finding the creature, he was kind of walking around every speck of dirt.

"Come out, pretty pretty thing." Lemomo just kept calling.

Mirara actually searched.

_He seems pretty determined. When this team splits up I'm taking him down. _Kululu thought to himself

After about 20 minutes they regrouped, having no sign of the creature at all.

"I saw a flash of it, but that's about all." Mirara told them.

"Shit." Kululu swore. "We're very low on time. For all we know the other teams could have one already." Kululu answered, "At least I know I won't be the one going home. Ku, ku, ku." He looked at Sutoto and Fredodo who were being very unhelpful.

Sutoto looked bashful and shivered.

Fredodo just petted the purple wolf/squirrel creature on his shoulder.

Kululu looked again at Fredodo.

"H-how did you get that creature?" Kululu asked

"Off screen. That's the only way a bystander like me could get it." Fredodo answered

"And how long have you been off screen? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked

"Since we entered this cave." Fredodo answered.

Kululu face-palmed.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Mirara grabbed Sutoto who wasn't that fast and flung him over his shoulders.

Kululu was the one who slowed the team down the most due to not being physical.

They finally made it back to the lobby just as one of the other teams was going down the corner.

"Fredodo, I'm doing your plan." Mirara grabbed Fredodo and the creature and kicked them across the room.

"Team 4 comes in 2nd place." Hostustu announced.

All of Kululu's teammates breathed a sigh of relief.

"Team 1 and 2 have failed. Please leave to the smaller rooms on your left to discuss who you will be voting off." Hostustu ordered.

Team 2 headed into the room and Hostustu called Team 1 in to go as well. Team 1 had never retrieved their creature.

After a few moments, both teams came out.

Dudodo stood in front of Hostustu.

"Our team has elected to vote off Derpopo due to dancing instead of climbing up the tower." Dudodo told Hostustu.

The T.V in the background played the clip of the long legged keronian sticking out his tongue and dancing while Dudodo scolded him.

"And our team has elected to vote off Zoruru." Akaka announced, "Because his face scared away the creature and because nobody remembers who the heck he is."

A clip played of Zoruru's face and the camera zoomed in dramatically so only his eyes were shown.

"I'm sorry, Zoruru and Derpopo. Is there anything you'd like to say before leaving?" Hostustu asked as he played sad music in the background.

"If anyone sees Lance corporal Zeroro tell him I'm coming for him!" Zoruru announced

"Eat dessert before dinner!" Derpopo advised

Hostustu nodded and made the treadmill ground kick them both out.

"To all the rest of you, congratulations! You survived! Head back to your rooms so you can rest up. Or spend the day with your team." Hostustu dismissed them

Before Kululu headed back to his room he saw Kinunu, from team 3 laughing.

"None of them stand a chance against us. We won that challenge by a landslide." Kinunu smiled

Kululu glared. Making a fist by his side he murmured under his breath, "You're the one who doesn't stand a chance. And I'll prove it. Ku, ku, ku. There's no way you can beat sergeant major Kululu. I'm just too smart for you."

He knew this was true. But he was still worried about his own team holding him down.

Sutoto was a problem.

* * *

**So I promised to list out all the teams.**

**Team 1, Akaka, Majeje, Bobobo, Ichichi, Zoruru**  
**Team 2, Dudodo, Majojo, Derpopo, Rakuku, Suwiwi**  
**Team 3, Yumeme, Nikiki, Buroro, Kuroro, Kinunu**  
**Team 4, Kululu, Mirara, Sutoto, Lemomo and Fredodo.**

**Some characters are more important than others. Like Kululu's team mates. They'll have more characterization. And since the viewpoint is kind of Kululu. You'll see less of the other teams than his team.**

**If anyone wants me to redescribe any characters in an author's note or just list out their traits so you can vote on who to see more of just tell me. **


	6. Slam dunk

**Disclaimer: Don't own this.**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile.**

* * *

Kululu stared at the new rule which had been posted.

"If a team is unpopular enough with the fans, they will lose a member in a fight." The rule read.

"Ku, ku, ku. Well crap. Popularity was never my thing." Kululu was not pleased with this new development. His team in his opinion was a bunch of losers.

He headed off to his team table where he was being forced to eat with the rest of them.

"So….Should we get to know each other a bit? I mean we are a team…" Fredodo trailed off.

"Why should we try to make friends, when there's only one of us who will be winning overall?" Kululu asked, "Seems sort of stupid to me. I mean we are a team but we're still going to be competing against each other eventually." He pointed out.

"So pretty much your saying you hate us all?" Lemomo asked

"Pretty much. Ku, ku, ku. To me you all sort of suck." Kululu answered

Sutoto put a hand on Kululu's shoulder. He swatted it away.

"The cameras are watching." Sutoto whispered, "Being m-mean won't win you any fans." He pointed out.

"And being nice won't get you any farther ahead." Kululu scooted away. His team was a bunch of losers.

"So….Fredodo may be right. It would be useful to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses." Mirara commented, looking at this as a true competition. "I'll start. I excel at things physical and planning, but honestly I'm not too great at eating competitions and getting along with others." Lemomo nodded.

"I'll go next. I am handsome and great with people, but I sort of don't pay attention and can get lost just flirting and looking at myself." Lemomo answered.

Kululu was disgusted. At least Mirara was slightly useful.

"I'm a bystander and average at everything. Although due to my bystanderness I am also really really random and can do things that make very little sense in context. The fourth wall doesn't exist to me." Fredodo answered

_Fourth wall? What fourth wall? _Kululu wondered

"I'm bad at most things and I'm weak and scrawny…I also have a fear of germs, but I have a good eye for fine detail, and can make things and am good with my hands." Sutoto admitted.

"You're also very cute." Mirara pointed out. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Never mind." He blushed, "Kululu, you're next."

"Ku, ku, ku…I'm perfect at everything. I'm especially smart and good at inventing things, as you've seen." Kululu answered

"But what's your weaknesses?" Mirara asked

"Nothing. I have none." Kululu answered

"I believe a report of the Keroro platoon said that Kululu wasn't as strong physically and that he's a jerk." Fredodo answered, having knowledge of this randomly.

Kululu glared at him.

"That's a problem. If we ever have to do anything physical we have two members dragging us down." Mirara admitted

"I'll just make something to help me." Kululu waved his hand with his answer

"What if you're not allowed?" Mirara asked. Kululu was silent. What would he do if he were forced to do something physical and wasn't allowed to invent.

The bell rung signifying that eating time was over and the next challenge was ready. Kululu hoped that it was nothing physical.

Hostustu smiled. "Today's challenge the losing team will not lose one, but will lose two members! It's an all or nothing round." He told the group, "Now, the challenge of today is something a bit unusual. I'm actually making this one for my poor grandma, who I lost a bunch of needles and feel bad about." Eighteen doors opened with separate rooms. "The challenge is to find the needle in the Haystack. Good luck to you all!"

Kululu sighed in relief. This was going to be easy. He just needed to invent something to monitor molecules.

He went into his room which had four in every corner to show him his team mates.

Almost immediately when the timer went off Sutoto found his needle.

_Seems he's not completely useless. Ku, ku, ku. _Kululu realized

He immediately started working on his machine that would analyze the molecules and find the needle for him. He launched it, and in no time at all, he had found the needle.

Sitting down, he turned to see his team mates.

Mirara was doing well, he was looking through the stack at a huge speed.

Fredodo was sitting on the haystack and feeding crackers (? Kululu really didn't know why) to his needle.

And Lemomo was still looking.

_Geez, Lemomo is useless. _It looked as if Lemomo wasn't even close to the goal.

"Team 3 has found all their needles!" Hostustu announced, "Now they can start on the second part of the challenge. Sewing a tea-pot and slam dunking it into this basketball hoop up here." Hostustu explained.

_Well, that's a random challenge. So, we can only do this after everyone of our team members finds the needle. _Kululu realized

He waited. And waited. And waited.

"Team 1 has moved onto the second challenge." Hostustu announced

Finally Lemomo found his needle.

"Team 4 has moved onto the second part."

They all ran out of their rooms to start sewing teapots.

"How the heck do you sew a tea-pot?" Mirara asked, trying to sew one.

"I think we make it out of felt." Sutoto explained, already half-way done with his.

"My tea-pot flew into the basketball hoop!" Fredodo smiled, watching his tea-pot which had sprouted wings.

"Team two has finished and moved onto their second part of the challenge." Hostustu explained

Kululu finished his tea-pot thanks to an invention.

Lemomo was running towards the hoop and slammed dunked it.

"Team three has finished the challenge!" Hostustu congratulated team three. Kuroro and Kinunu, the keronian prince smiled. Kululu almost felt as if Kinunu was looking specifically at him and smirking.

Sutoto finished his tea-pot and went to the hoop.

"C-could you help me, Mirara?" He asked help from a team-mate

"Sure. If you help me with my tea-pot." Sutoto nodded and helped him and Mirara chucked him to the goal.

Kululu was ready to slam dunk.

A sign next to the hoop read, "No help from a machine."

Kululu was screwed.

"Team 1 has completed the challenge."

He couldn't ask for help like Sutoto.

Mirara had slam dunked his.

"You need help?" Mirara asked. Kululu's pride got in the way and he shook his head. Mirara sighed.

He kicked Kululu in the butt causing him to fly towards his goal. He knocked Majojo out of the way who was in the air and slammed the tea-pot inside the hoop.

"Team 4 has completed the goal! Team 2 has lost." Hostustu announced. "Please go to the back and tell us the two members you'll be kicking off."

Team 2 headed back and in no time at all, Dudodo was in front of Hostustu ready to say who had lost.

"We'll be losing Rakuku, for yelling at the whole team the entire time and Majojo for being knocked down mid-air." Dudodo explained.

"YOU POPSICLES!" Rakuku, the very muscular brown keronian yelled.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before you leave?" Hostustu asked

"ROCKS ARE COOL!" Rakuku then stormed out angrily.

"Bye, bro!" Majeje waved to Majojo. Majojo stepped up still in a magical girl outfit.

"Love and justice will triumph someday." He told everyone, then he transformed into a normal keronian and walked off.

"We're safe. For this round, but Kululu, you really need to learn more about teamwork." Mirara told him.

His team left, leaving this to sink in.

He didn't like this knowledge.

* * *

**So as you can tell, I'm trying to weed out the boring stupid characters. I'm tempted to let you see a bit of the other teams and how they're doing. Maybe I will. I need suggestions for challenges by the way! Please suggest some! PLEASE!**


	7. Eats

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

Sutoto sat in his bed awkwardly wondering if he should speak to Kululu.

"..It's all right that you're not that strong. N-neither am I." He reminded Kululu.

Kululu didn't like being put on the level of a dweeb.

"Stop comparing me to you. A genius like me really isn't on your level." Kululu reminded. Sutoto huddled in his blanket, feeling awkward about being insulted.

"Kululu…" He finally asked after a long wait, "Do you think…You'll win?"

"Yes. I'll make sure of it." Kululu answered, full confidence in his voice. He had to win. For Mois. Nobody here deserved her. He had to beat them all.

"How do you know?" Sutoto asked

"Because everyone here is losers." Kululu responded

"Oh…" Sutoto was silent again, lying in his bed, "Kululu….Why did you come here?"

"That's none of your business…Ku, ku, ku." Kululu answered

"I didn't come to win." Sutoto admitted, "My parents registered me here to try to make friends and meet people. Silly them, this is a competition and I'm having no luck making friends." Sutoto answered feeling stupid

Kululu was silent. It did make him feel a bit better that Sutoto didn't want to win.

"I hope you get second place." He finally answered

"Why?" Sutoto asked

"Because then I could easily beat you and get first place for myself. It's not like you'd put up much of a fight. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu responded, thinking logically.

"Oh…." Sutoto was silent, "Well, I don't think I'll get very far… N-nobody really likes me and I don't have as many skills as everyone else…" Sutoto answered

"Way to self-doubt. That's totally healthy." Kululu told him sarcastically.

"I can't help it. I r-really have no one in my life." Sutoto answered, "Only my family who wants me to be more independent. No friends."

Kululu could relate a little. In his younger years that was what he was like, but it wasn't because he was shy it was because he had too much ability and skills, and people were jealous.

He was no good at helping people though and making them feel better. He just turned on his side, hoped Sutoto shut up and went to sleep.

The next morning was an average one. He went to his team table to have breakfast, trying to ignore them all.

"The news is in." Mirara told them, "My sources tell me that the audience have started voting on their favorite members."

"And what does that do?" Lemomo asked

"If a team gets too little votes, they'll lose regardless if they did well in the competition. And our votes are hurting." Mirara explained, "I've heard that team 3 has gotten the most votes, that's expected since the prince himself is on that team. Team 2 is at a disadvantage since they have only 2 members. But on our team, Kululu and Fredodo, are getting less votes."

"Well, that's expected. I am a bystander after all. Who would vote for a bystander?" Fredodo asked, "I'm generic!"

Kululu was silent. If he lost for his team he would be the one to be voted off. But he knew nothing about crowd popularity.

"Now. I'm not letting our team lose because of you. I have to win this thing and if I have to carry you all the way till our teams split up I will." Mirara answered, "I'm going to win this thing."

Kululu did not agree with him. He was about to insult Mirara when Lemomo spoke up

"How did you get this information on the votes? I thought we weren't allowed to see this." He asked

"I have my…Methods…" Mirara responded

"You stole it?" Fredodo asked, whispering.

Mirara nodded slightly.

Kululu smiled, if Mirara kept doing illegal things he could get him out by the rules.

This was no threat.

"Hello, everyone! It's time for the competition! Did you all have a good breakfast?" Hostustu asked. Most of the keronians nodded. Hostustu pressed a button and the tables became covered in food. "Eating contest everyone!" He pressed a siren that signified go.

Kululu was already full though.

"What a disgusting competition." Mirara put his thoughts out loud.

Lemomo had already began eating.

Mirara didn't seem to like this challenge very much and wasn't trying that hard

The table was coated in half healthy food and half sweets.

Kululu wished he had a portable Tamama.

He started himself on the healthy food first, which he liked more. He just had to pretend it was curry and his appetite would keep it down

"The first table cleared wins!" Hostustu explained

Kululu tried to focus but his eyes wandered to the other teams. Kinunu was eating slowly and carefully and barking orders for the rest of his team to hurry up.

Then when he thought nobody was looking he would kick his food to the ground. The cameras were on him, and saw him cheat, but didn't call him out on it because he was the prince.

Kululu scowled.

On the other teams, Kululu saw team that team two should be struggling due to having only two members, but Dudodo and Suwiwi seemed to be excelling.

Akaka and Bobobo were also excelling on team one.

"I will beat you Bobobo!" Fredodo vowed and continued eating

Kululu began to feel nauseous. He just couldn't keep something that wasn't curry down for that long.

"Team 3 and 2 have cleared their table simultaneously!" Hostustu announced

Kululu couldn't do it anymore. Sutoto collapsed first though. He just couldn't eat.

"Team 1 has completed their table! Team 4 is the loser!" Hostustu announced

Kululu felt dread coming to him. He might be voted off. In a desperate motion, Kululu turned everything in his mind to curry and ate it all speedy quick to show his team that he wasn't useless.

He felt sick afterwards.

"Now, team 4 would normally vote someone off, but the audience votes are in and team 2 is forced to lose someone. Due to only having two members they'll be forced to fight!" Hostustu announced.

Kululu felt relief wash over him.

"Here's a bucket." Sutoto gave him a bucket, feeling better now that the food was gone. Kululu turned away from the camera and emptied his stomach.

Suwiwi and Dudodo turned to face each other ready to fight.

Dudodo got his fists ready, but Suwiwi just looked at him and flopped his cute little bunny ears.

"Too….CUTE! I concede defeat!" Dudodo answered, "Let me walk away in shame!"

Suwiwi did a victory dance.

"Suwiwi, you will now move to team 1." Hostustu explained

"Oh joy." Team 1 was not happy to have something so cute in their ranks. Suwiwi was happy.

"See. There was nothing to worry about. That's why I didn't try that hard." Mirara whispered to Kululu, "Nice spirit though."

Kululu didn't talk. He realized he'd be vomiting the rest of the day.

_The things I do for you, Moa-chan. I have a feeling this competition will just put me in a world of hurt. _Kululu thought to himself.

He hoped it would be easier than this challenge.

* * *

**Here's something fun to do! You guys are the readers. So technically you are the audience that is watching. When you review you can actually vote on the characters you like. It might not matter much, but I may site the details you say. You can be the keronian audience!**


	8. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Yes. I do in fact read your reviews. This was a challenge someone suggested.**

* * *

Kululu hoped and prayed that the challenge of today would be better. Mirara was still bugging them about how they needed to be more united.

"We have to unite and strategize the way to win." Mirara told them at the breakfast table that day.

"Ku, ku, ku. And how do you suggest people who hate each other unite? Oh wait, I should be an expert at this, after all my platoon captain is the worst in history." Kululu decided

"Yeah, but you can unite under him because you have a leader." Fredodo pointed out

"So you suggest we have a leader on this team?" Mirara asked, "Well, being the highest rank I obviously suggest myself. It only makes sense."

"Sure knock yourself out with extra work." Kululu decided

"It's fine to me." Lemomo added

"I think you'll make a great leader!" Sutoto piped up.

"Then it's unanimous?" Fredodo asked. Everyone nodded, "Mirara is now our team captian!"

Meanwhile, Kinunu passed carrying a food tray.

"Do I hear the loser team electing a leader?" Kinunu asked. He slid down next to them to just bait and tease them. "At least you didn't elect him." Kinunu pointed to Kululu, "My team member Kuroro easily beat him up in the first match."

"I'm sure he didn't do as well in all the other matches. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu responded, "For a prince you don't seem that classy. What are you, desperate for a mate going on some reality T.V. show?"

"If I so willed it I could probably get an automatic win and marry that Angolian girl right now, seeing as how much power I have as the prince of this planet. And I only have high standards. A prince, like myself must go for a princess, and what better than the lord of terror herself, a spiritual being that has millions in terror of her. Only she is worthwhile to be my queen." Kinunu responded.

Kululu didn't like the way Kinunu spoke of his Mois. Sure, she was that amazing, but this jerk shouldn't have her.

"If you could have her now, why participate in this show? Why not just call it off?" Fredodo asked

"The common folk like entertainment and I, confident in my abilities, know that I will win no matter what. This is just humoring them a little." Kinunu answered, smirking.

"So it will be a real pity when I beat you. Ku, ku, ku. Cuz I'm not backing down from first place." Kululu reminded

"You, who have had a team constantly place second place or lower has no chance against me, who not only has crowd favor but is also stronger, better bred, and better looking than you. The only thing you can hope to accomplish is second place and I think Kuroro will have to battle you for that position." Kinunu yawned bored of the common folk, "You lower life forms bore me. I shall go back to my table." He walked off, straight and perfect, like a prince.

"I'm going to beat him…." Kululu clenched his fist and said this under his breath. Only Mirara heard.

"Yeah. I hope someone beats that douche." Mirara answered. He didn't seem to like the Prince that much.

Kululu was about to agree when Hostustu interrupted them.

"All right guys! The next challenge is ready! This challenge took a lot of research and digging into your pasts. It will work a bit different than most challenges." Hostustu explained. He pulled a lever and the curtain behind him fell to the ground to reveal a board with giant slips of paper on it. "Each of these slips of paper has an embarrassing secret printed on it. Each contestant has their most embarrassing secret on this board. Don't worry, they're anonymous. Every contestant will vote on which they find the worst and the one with the most embarrassing secret voted by you will immediately go home! No voting off, just final."

Kululu swallowed. His secret was pretty bad. He had to think of a way out of this.

Hostustu began reading into a loud speaker.

"This contestant has a snail phobia."

Kululu looked around the room, nobody seemed unnerved.

"This keronian is a con artist."

Yet again, Kululu saw nothing. He wondered briefly if his team mates knew morse code. He asked through taps.

Only Mirara and Fredodo responded.

Akaka, Ichichi, and Kuroro looked at him.

Kululu quickly tried to think of a different way to communicate.

The only thing he happened to be carrying in his magic pocket was a pencil.

He fidgeted with it and took out the lead, ready to use it as something that nobody else could see.

"Now, this one is a bit of a problem. There are two keronians with the same secret. These two continuously get fired from all their jobs."

Bobobo and Fredodo gave a nervous laugh.

_They're going to target you if they're smart and not playing by the rules! _Kululu thought to himself

"This guy was born with a Siamese twin."

There was another pause.

"This guy had his bunny ears permanently sewn to his skull."

Kululu looked around. That one was obvious. It was Suwiwi.

Hostustu continued, "This keronian slipped on a banana peel and went into a month long coma."

No noise or face recognition.

"This guy stalked a girl he liked for a year."

Kululu noticed Mirara's face change slightly. to creeped out ness. He wondered if Mirara was the one who had stalked someone. He didn't seem like the type.

"This manly guy sometimes wears make up in secret." Hostustu continued

Kululu, but only Kululu saw straight guy Buroro's face change to embarrassment.

"This one likes to roleplay as a dog." Hostustu added

Kululu saw nothing

"This keronian sings to himself when nobody's watching."

Kululu saw Mirara's creeped out face to change to one of smugness.

He wondered which one was his true embarrassing secret.

"This keronian dreamed to be a pirate when he grew up."

Kululu could tell this was Sutoto's. Sutoto seemed obviously riled up by this.

_Lucky thing that one isn't that embarrassing. Nobody will vote for it. _Kululu told himself

"This guy….Has had his first 'experience' with another man."

No facial changes.

There were only two left.

"Last one."

Kululu was in confusion. Last one? He looked over to Kinunu who had a smug look on his face. He must have rigged it to not have his secrets up. Kululu was annoyed.

"This keronian can't participate in our national sport, swimming!" Hostustu finished

Kululu tried not to make a facial expression. He was humiliated by his inability to swim.

"Vote now by writing down what you think is most embarrassing and dropping it in the box up here." Hostustu explained.

Kululu moved forward to go first. He was going to make Kinunu's team experience their first loss. He would use the dreaded thing called team work.

Carefully he wrote down Buroro's secret, or what he knew of it. Using the tiny pencil lead that he had gotten he wrote on his hand, 'the make-up one'

Passing by all his team mates, he decided to do a subtle high-five in the line.

Mirara took the cue and looked down at his hand. He tried not to let anyone know about the strategy.

Fredodo saw the writing too, and after multiple hits Lemomo got it as well.

Due to Sutoto being able to catch details he saw it too.

They all wrote down what Kululu had instructed.

Due to being united, Kululu hoped that it was enough to vote out Buroro.

"The results are in! The worst secret has been tally marked as putting on make-up in secret! Buroro, you've been forced to leave." Hostustu instructed

The cool, gangster keronian with a trench coat and sunglasses looked down.

"Nobody understands fashion these days."

Kinunu looked annoyed that one of his team members had been lost.

Kululu just smiled and gave his trade mark laugh as Buroro left the building walking with swag.

* * *

**Humming to myself, destroying the stupid pointless OCs, trying to get rid of them. Yeah! YEAH! YEAH!**

**Well, this was an awfully pointless author's note.**

**Do not fret, later in the story there will be intense Kulumois. **


	9. Cuteness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Geez, do I really want to finish the OC arc. I don't really like OC fics.**

* * *

"Team three's going to be out for revenge if they find out you're the one at fault." Mirara told Kululu at the breakfast table.

"I think they already know I'm the one at fault. My laugh gave it away. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu smiled, "Just goes to show them that they're not all that great."

"They're not, but still…I don't want them specifically targeting this team." Mirara glanced over and already saw the whole team huddled and watching their team closely.

"So…Uh…W-what was your secret in the secret contest? M-mine was I wanted to be a pirate…" Sutoto spoke up.

"That's cute. Why?" Fredodo asked

"B-because I wanted to murder and torture people… " Sutoto whispered

There was silence.

"I l-liked the one where they tied the victims intestines to a pole and they made them dance around it." Sutoto admitted

Everyone just stared at the cute and innocent, scared Sutoto.

"I have a new level of respect for you." Kululu admitted

"Remind me not to get on your bad side…" Lemomo answered

"I…I like dancing." He gave a small smile.

Fredodo was pale.

"Well…Um…The truth of the matter is, my secret is I get fired a lot." Fredodo admitted

"Everyone knew that." Kululu told him.

"My secret's no big deal to me. I sometimes like singing to myself. Like in the shower." Mirara answered

"Then why'd you look so effected by the stalker one?" Kululu asked

"It…Reminded me of something that happened during training school." Mirara seemed obviously disturbed by this. Maybe he had witnessed the stalking happening and now knew the stalker was one of the remaining contestants.

"Your embarrassing secrets are nothing compared to mine." Lemomo struck a pose, "My first naughty experience was with a man!"

They all turned to Kululu awaiting his experience.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? No way am I admitted my most embarrassing secret just cuz." Kululu responded

"It…Was the swimming one wasn't it? You are physically challenged." Mirara put his smart head to good use, "That's pretty sad, a keronian not being able to swim."

Kululu scowled.

"Shut up!" He lurched forward with his fork ready to attack Mirara. Mirara deflected with a spoon.

"Work on your combat skills." He told him, "And sit still. Hostustu in on the stage." Mirara pointed to Hostustu.

"Hello, hello, all! The next challenge has finally arrived!" Hostustu smiled, "This one is a challenge where the no homo rule will turn to dust! Everyone please take this device up front." He passed around portable heart monitors, "This will monitor your heart rate and if your heart goes ba-dump it will start beeping. The aim of the challenge today is to make your opponents heart rate accelerate, to woo them with your charm. It will show how charming you are to the viewers and show us you can even woo men."

Kululu let the words sink in. He knew he wasn't that charming, but he had a certain amount of confidence that he wouldn't be wooed. Sad to admit it, Kululu's nature was out of species at heart.

Lemomo seemed just as confident as him, even though he through Kululu's knowledge, seemed to be bisexual.

Mirara was holding the table and appeared to be having an inner battle with himself. It looked like he was freaking out. He tried to appear calm and collected.

"The first team that has all their members beep will lose and have to vote someone out! Please began." Hostustu signaled the teams to start.

Team three was glaring down Kululu's team with daggers.

Lemomo was the first to make a move, he bounded up to Majeje from team 1 and immediately started flirting.

"Hey, so I see you have a new staff. I have one too, that's rising for you." Lemomo leaned down. Majeje obviously couldn't take the innuendo's and his heart rate started beeping.

"That's one out!" Hostustu called

Bobobo and Fredodo approached each other like mirror images.

"Hey Bobobo!" Fredodo waved

"Hey Fredodo!" Bobobo waved back. They leapt at each other and gave each other a magical bro hug. Their heart rates beeped in unison. "You're the best friend I ever had."

"Mine too." Fredodo answered. They both got out at the same time.

Kuroro bounded up to Kululu.

"Hey, you're pretty ugly, but…" He spanked Kululu on the butt. Kululu decided to up the creeper level.

"Spank me more, please~." He joked wagging his butt.

Kuroro screamed like a little girl and ran away running straight first into the wall.

He was sent out of the competition due to injury.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu felt powerful.

"So….Have I seen you around some place?" Nikiki asked Mirara, meanwhile.

"AHH! Stop talking to me! I don't want to talk to hot b- I mean people." Mirara calmed himself. "What is it that you want?"

"You're very interesting, you know that?" Nikiki asked, "I'd like to draw you in my diary and observe you." He looked into Mirara's eyes, "Your eyes are lovely."

Mirara screamed and punched him just as his monitor started beeping.

Kululu saw that only he, Sutoto, and Lemomo were left in his team.

Sutoto shuffled up to Ichichi.

"H-hello…" He stuttered, shivering. That was all he had to say. Ichichi's heart rate accelerated due to cuteness.

Kululu smiled. He would use Sutoto to his advantage.

"Well, I see you are still in this competition. Do not worry though, I will whisk you off your feet." Kinunu told Kululu, tilting his head up trying to be charming Kinunu looked at Kululu in a way Kululu could recognize as utter loathing.

"Sorry, I don't go for lower life forms." Kululu responded.

Kinunu sat in shock of an insult. "You are the lower life form! I am royalty." He pointed out

"Compared to the prize we're competing for, you are lower. You are nothing compared to the lord of terror herself. She has something that nobody else had…" Kululu paused, "Sparkles."

Kinunu felt insulted and confused.

Kululu left him there leaving to use Sutoto.

Suwiwi approached Yumeme meanwhile.

"Hey! Can I have some candy!" Suwiwi dipped his head cutely.

Yumeme left the competition.

Kululu brought Sutoto to Akaka, knowing Kinunu was too heartless and egotistical to be effected by cute things.

"Um…H-hi there…" Sutoto waved.

"Stupid adorable things." Akaka cursed

Only one thing from team one was left. The adorable Suwiwi. It was a cute contest.

Kululu pushed Sutoto forward to Suwiwi and the two faced off like a pokemon battle.

Sutoto used greeting! It had little effect.

Suwiwi used bunny bounce! No effect

Sutoto finally shivered nervous.

The shiver resonated with Suwiwi and they locked eyes. Sutoto just wouldn't blink and stared blankly.

Eventually Suwiwi couldn't take the cuteness.

His heart rate accelerated.

"YAY! CUTE THINGS!" Lemomo put Sutoto on his shoulders along with Kululu and they carried him like a king.

Kinunu scowled unhappy Kululu hadn't lost. He mouthed the words, 'next time.'

"Team one would you like to talk amongst yourselves and decide who's out?" Hostustu asked

The keronians looked at each other.

"No." Bobobo, Ichichi, Akaka, and Majeje all said, "We want him gone." They pointed to Suwiwi.

"Why? I lasted the longest in this competition!" Suwiwi pointed out.

"You're just too cute." Akaka told him, "We hate cute things."

Suwiwi looked down sadly.

Hostustu nodded and pointed towards the door.

"My brother's going to be so disappointed. He suggested I come here and marry this girl he would always complain about…" Suwiwi was sad, "Sorry, Tamama…."

He walked away as Kululu scratched his head confused.

* * *

**So I was thinking of doing maybe one chapter in one of the other team's perspective. Like Kinunu's team. What do you think?**


	10. Relay

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"So…Tamama had a plan…." Kululu thought to himself laying on bed, "Ku, ku, ku…Too bad his plans and my plans didn't work out. Oh well, since he just wanted to get her together with someone else, he'll be pretty happy when I win."

"Kululu? Are you talking to yourself?" Sutoto was confused why he was doing so.

Kululu turned away, not wanting the keronian to listen in on his personal thoughts.

"Who's Tamama?" Sutoto asked

"Eh, um…Someone from my platoon. He's an annoying brat, but it turns out that Suwiwi guy was his brother." Kululu answered.

"Annoying brat?" Sutoto asked wanting examples of what.

"Kind of like you, except he's gay and bipolar. He also likes candy." Kululu answered

"I like candy a bit…It's sweet." Sutoto answered

"Victory's sweeter." Kululu responded, "And that's the taste I'll have in today's challenge."

Sutoto didn't want to point out that Kinunu was gunning for their group in revenge.

* * *

Kinunu sat down to his table, having his specifically made tea and crumpets ready for him by servants.

"Hey, dude." Kuroro greeted, having just gotten out of the hospital. For a lower life form that guy wasn't too bad and knew his place. He was ready to serve the prince, even if he wanted the prize for himself.

"Our team didn't get out team four like you wanted." Yumeme, a sort of floating dreamy blue keronian with a crescent moon for an insignia pointed out, "I've been monitoring them. Hehehe…They seem like the weak sort of bunch. I'd love to crush all their feelings." Yumeme was a therapist, who enjoyed pain and was rather sadistic. He liked manipulating things more than ever. Due to tricking the mind into thinking other things, he was actually quite good as a therapist.

"I swear that Mirara is familiar…" Nikiki just kept staring at the man from table four. Nikiki was red with a diary insignia. He worked as a novelist, although Kinunu knew he had been arrested for stalking in his past. He was rather nice and fun loving, but sort of observant and creepy.

Either way, nobody on his team stood a chance against him and were just pebbles that would help him beat the competition.

"Remember team, this competition play dirty. Hurt the other team. We will not be losing this thing." Kinunu reminded

"Do you even need to tell us?" Kuroro smiled. Yumeme seemed excited.

"I can't wait to see their reaction." Nikiki clapped, laughing creepily.

His team was a perfect killing machine.

* * *

"The competition for today is a relay race. Teams of two will have to compete, however, one member from team four will have to sit out due to being an uneven number." Hostustu announced. "The group that comes last is the loser."

"So who wants to sit out?" Mirara asked. Kululu was about to volunteer himself for not being physical, but he knew if his team lost than that would mean he would be voted off for not helping."

"I will." Lemomo volunteered, "I don't need myself hurting these sexy legs of mine." He told them.

"All right. Then I'll pair up with Sutoto, Kululu, you and Fredodo pair up." Mirara tried to use the physical strong to be paired up with the physically weak.

"I-I hope I don't hinder us…" Sutoto shivered

"You won't. Don't worry." Mirara cooed, almost motherly. He tied a band around his and Sutoto's legs.

"Ah, the Gironatsu race…" Kululu mused to himself. He hoped he was as lucky as Giroro had been, he tied the leg band to him and Fredodo.

He noted that Yumeme and Nikiki were paired off and Kuroro and Kinunu. Akaka and Ichichi and Majeje and Bobobo. Ichichi was obviously going to be hindered due to having one leg.

"On your mark…Get set…Go!" Hostustu announced

The teams blazed off, Sutoto and Mirara blazing in first until Akaka and Ichichi overtook them.

Kinunu and Kuroro seemed to hang back in the middle of the course, along with Yumeme and Nikiki.

"Phase one begin." Kinunu ordered his team, seeing Mirara up front. Kuroro tossed thumb tacks on the ground in front of Sutoto and Mirara.

Sutoto tripped, causing Mirara to fall after him.

"See you later." Kuroro laughed rushing past them, seeing that Sutoto's leg was now injured. Mirara glared.

"Oh no, you aren't." He growled. Grabbing Sutoto and using his intense leg strength he got onto his hands and walked forward on his hands, carrying Sutoto with one leg. Sutoto entangled himself around the leg and perched like a bird.

"Tch." Kinunu continued running as Mirara with incredible strength passed them.

"Phase two…" Yumeme dropped a hammer in the middle of the road.

Kululu tripped over it.

"Whoa!" Fredodo did an awesome back flip with his randomosity. "Look out for that hammer, Bobobo." He warned Bobobo and Majeje. He didn't want his friend to be hurt.

"All right!" Bobobo jumped over it, passing Kululu who was getting back up.

Kululu glared at Fredodo and tried running again.

"Final phase guys." Kinunu told them. Yumeme gave a large smile and took a bucket of oil out of nowhere and poured it on the course behind them.

"I wonder how their reaction will be." Nikiki wondered

"That's not all." Kinunu smiled beside them, "I've paid some cameramen to rig a piece of string onto the oil, and light it aflame when the next team comes, which will be team four. They'll all burn." Kinunu smiled.

"Isn't that a little…Couldn't that you know…Kill someone?" Nikiki asked

"That's the nice part about it. This game…This is war." Yumeme told his slight friend.

"But…" Nikiki complained feeling a slight amount of guilt

"No your place." Kinunu growled, "Now run to finish." He ordered

Nikiki meekly nodded and did so with Yumeme.

As Bobobo and Majeje approached the oil spill, both derping out, they found a pleasant surprise.

As they stepped on the oil lit aflame. Majeje used one of his escape bottles to teleport out of there, being a master con man he knew how to escape. Bobobo was not so lucky.

"BOBOBO!" Fredodo yelled. He was about to rush into the fire when Kululu stopped him.

"We have to win this thing, I'm sure I can make something to get us past this, see some of the people from the set are trying to get him out." Kululu pointed.

Fredodo just glared at Kululu. He took the band off from their legs.

"We're not winning this if Bobobo's the price." He rushed into the flames to retrieve his friend. Firemen used fire extinguishers to try to destroy the flames.

"He's heare…" Fredodo coughed, holding his friend. He cradled Bobobo's body.

"We don't know if he'll live. He needs medical attention right away. He's going to the hospital." A fireman told him.

"No." Fredodo responded, holding Bobobo as a piggy back ride, he grabbed Majeje who was standing by them and tied their feet together. He then ran to the finish line with them, carefully letting team 1 succeed. "Now he can go seek help. I just…Wanted him to succeed at something first." The firemen took the battered and burned body away.

"Well, team four has lost. Please talk amongst yourselves who you want to leave." Hostustu announced.

Kululu was not happy they had lost. His team didn't agree though.

"That was very honorable of you, taking your friend to the finish." Mirara clapped.

"Yeah." Sutoto agreed.

"Even I was impressed." Lemomo nodded. "You definitely earned yourself a place on your team."

"So that means since Kululu was less physical I think he should leave." Mirara suggested.

"WHAT? I tried my hardest!" Kululu pointed out, he was not about to leave for Fredodo's mistake.

"It's all right guys. I'm going to leave. I choose to leave. I have to…Spend time with Bobobo in the hospital." Fredodo told them

"No…" Lemomo was unhappy.

"Have you guys decided who's leaving?" Hostustu asked

"Yes." Fredodo responded, "Me, for losing for my team." He turned to the rest of them, "Bye guys sorry for losing."

"You don't have to leave. There's always a place for you here." Mirara told him.

"No. I joined this game show with Bobobo to finally succeed at something. Instead of fail at something we wanted to finally succeed. I let him succeed, so if he dies he'll at least succeed at something. We…Just wanted to stop being bystanders and be useful…" A tear slid down Fredodo's cheek as he turned into a martyr.

Kululu was not moved.  
"I wonder who did that sick prank though. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu wondered, wondering who had made them lose.

"Look into it for me okay?" Fredodo laughed harmlessly. "Bye guys." He waved, "I'll tell you how Bobobo is doing."

He left the building sadly.

"Bobobo and Fredodo have left the competition! Who will be next?" Hostustu asked dramatically ending the episode on a sour note.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **


	11. Swimming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Mirara, Lemomo, Kululu, and Sutoto all sat awaiting the news about how Bobobo was doing.

Kululu didn't care as much as everyone else.

"What I really wonder was how the track lit on fire." Kululu put in his thoughts.

"You didn't see anything?" Mirara asked

Kululu shook his head,

"We had previously tripped on something and I was paying attention to winning." Kululu responded. He was a bit worried by his team though. That if they lost they would get rid of him first.

He had to win. He just had to.

He sat with the rest of them awaiting news of his former comrade. Perhaps he had to rethink his strategy. Perhaps he had to make the dreaded friendship with his team.

The door opened of the waiting room they were in. Hostustu had given them permission to visit Fredodo in the hospital.

Fredodo came out with a sad look on his face.

"Bobobo's….Passed away…" Fredodo told them, his face was wet from tears. "The fire he was in killed him." Scars now covered half his body from running into the fire to look for his friend.

"I'm sorry." Mirara told him.

"God frog it! How could this have happened? Hostustu told me that nobody knew how the fire was lit…The cameras were turned away and nothing was shown on how the fire started…This wasn't supposed to happen." Fredodo sat down still crying.

"Keron is at fault for this. Keron made this show and now someone has died because of it." Mirara told him. He took out a card from nowhere, "Here. This is a support group for people who have lost someone due to Keron's stupid decisions. I for one lost my entire family in a previous war where they were drafted. I think it was the war with Irken?" Mirara recalled, "I go there sometimes.

"This doesn't say support group this says…" Fredodo was about to continue when Mirara covered his mouth.

"I trust you to avenge your friend. To do that you must tell no one." He answered, "I'll see you there when this show ends."

"A-all right." Fredodo answered, "I'll work on avenging Bobobo."

"Have fun in the support group." Mirara told him.

"I will…For Bobobo." Fredodo vowed

"Your time is up. You need to get back to your hotel." A secretary told them. Mirara nodded.

"So…What was it? It obviously wasn't a support group." Kululu asked Mirara on the way back.

"It's just a good therapist on how to overcome lose." Mirara lied. Kululu decided not to be to nosy, it might make an enemy of Mirara.

"We'll find who did it." Lemomo told Mirara, "It had to be someone."

"I'd look at team three for answers. They seem like jerks, and like they would do that sort of thing." Kululu suggested

"It could have been them…I don't trust them honestly. I'll try to look into it. Honestly, one of their members is my roommate. I'll try to get information from them tomorrow after this challenge." Mirara answered

"Which one is your roommate?" Sutoto asked

"Nikiki." Mirara responded, "The weird creepy one."

"You're lucky you have a roommate who's not a war veteran who lost his leg, arm, and eye in a war. My roommate's a weirdo." Lemomo laughed

"My roommate's Kululu." Sutoto answered. Everyone looked at Sutoto feeling sorry. He probably had the worst of it. Especially since Kululu ate curry almost everywhere and the smell of it was weird.

They didn't even know where he had gotten the curry.

When they got back to the hotel the next challenge was ready.

"After the previous events of the last challenge we wanted something that had no risks of fires. A swimming contest!" Hostustu smiled

Kululu was not happy.

_Do…I have any inventions that will aid my swimming ability? I could always make the water breathable but that wouldn't help me swim, I'd still flop around like a dead fish….Ku, ku, ku, this is a major issue…_

"Are you going to be all right, Kululu? Mirara did say you had problems swimming." Sutoto asked. Sutoto tried to be friendly, "It's all right…I have a sort of issue too, in the water…"

Sutoto looked down embarrassed.

"It's going to be kind of like a race right?" Lemomo asked, "Wow! I wonder who will win. I mean most of us are really good at swimming!"

Kululu scowled

"Oops, sorry." Lemomo laughed

"Make sure team 3 doesn't do anything." Mirara ordered. He seemed to be keeping his eyes on Nikiki and Yumeme.

Majeje seemed to be shuffling a bit, waiting for the whistle to start swimming.

"Ready, set go!" Hostustu declared, "Last place is the loser!"

Kuroro, Kinunu, and Akakaka immediately launched off, barreling ahead faster than the rest.

Mirara seemed to hold back, and watch team 3 instead to see if they did anything bad.

Lemomo barreled forward trying to be fast.

Yumeme, Nikiki, and Majeje were just average with their swimming skills

Sutoto started dissolving in the water, becoming smaller and smaller until he just a bunch of spots.

"Help me!" He bubbled

Kululu just sort of tried flying through the air and flopping to the bottom pathetically.

In the end team 3 won in a landslide with team 4 losing.

Mirara and Lemomo were forced to retrieve all of Sutoto and dry him off.

"I dissolved…" Sutoto was sad

Kululu just glared at his own patheticness.

"No worries." Mirara responded

"He is right. Don't be worried!" Hostustu answered, "Team one lost from being voted off! Due to three people being on the team they'll be forced to fight and the loser will be voted off."

Majeje and Akaka looked at each other.

"I'll get his arm, you get his leg." Akaka suggested to Majeje, the two launched towards Ichichi ganging up on him.

"YAY! I get my own room!" Lemomo smiled, seeing Ichichi on the ground.

"Akaka and Majeje, decide amongst yourselves who will move to team 3 and who will move to team 4."

"I…I'd like to move to team 4…" Majeje shuffled his feet a bit.

"That's fine. I want to be on the strong team." Akaka answered

"Aw…I 'er lost." Ichichi growled, "I thought my war veteran skills could get me through."

Hostustu wagged his finger and shook his head, forcing Ichichi to leave the building.

The teams started going back to their own rooms before Majeje stopped them.

"Hey." Majeje waved, the purple keronian, dipping his pointed hat. "I'd like to tell you…I know who caused Bobobo's accident…I saw…"

They all listened to what Majeje was about to say.

* * *

**Kululu needs more to do...**


End file.
